7700 Stealth Hunter
|Ages = 7-14 |Released = 2006 |Theme = Exo-Force }} 7700 Stealth Hunter is an Exo-Force set released in 2006. It was included in the first wave and was one of the first Exo-Force sets to be released. It includes one minifigure, Hikaru, and his first battle machine, the Stealth Hunter. Description The basic build of the body is the same as the other large battle machines, mainly using a SNOT technique. The body is built using a main "bar", which connects to the legs. Four TECHNIC pieces used as levers connect this bar and power core to the sides of the body, and can hinge up and down slightly. When the outer section is pulled downwards, the power core will light up and send the light down the fibre-optic cable it is connected to. There is an upright TECHNIC bar passing through the 'roof' which, when pushed downwards, will eject the light-up brick power core. The roof is made of a black 2x8x1/3 with holes and a black 2x4x1/3, also with holes, which sits on top of the other piece. On the sides are small sloped pieces. Behind each of them is a stud, on which a black 1 x 2 Arch rests, also connecting onto the sloped brick. The missile and scanner dish sit on top of these. This results in three holes, one of which is empty. The power cord comes up through the centre hole, while the other contains the TECHNIC brick used to eject the power core. The sides of the body each have a sloped piece (1 x 6 Slope and 2 x 6 Slope). On each of these sits a light grey Grille. The mech is equipped with a light-up brick and fibre-optic cable to "power up" with. The cable is connected to a sniper rifle-type device, in which it lights up from a small light grey cone. The double-sided sword is constructed from a TECHNIC piece and two Knight's Kingdom swords. For the plating, it has three small light grey pegs, connecting to a flat 1x8x1/3 and a trans-red stud. The Stealth Hunter is also armed with a missile, two more small guns on the cockpit, and a sonar-dish device. The large "wings" at the top are fully mobile and can turn 360 degrees, although they may be blocked by the cable. They can also hinge up and down. The feet are the same shape as the 's, although the brick on top is different. The lower legs have tails on the outer side, pointing downwards, and 1x6x1 sloped bricks on the inside, the same as the has on both sides. The front leg plates are the same as the Grand Titan as well. The thigh and upper arm plates are the same, and have identical stickers. The arms and legs are built using the same types of pieces as the Knights' Kingdom II large knights, although the thigh pieces are shorter, having only 2x2 studs instead of 2x3. The ones from this set have dark grey base pieces with white joints. The cockpit is fixed to the outer parts of the body, so it moves up and down slightly when the power core is turned on. The pilot stands upright, on the piece that allows the cockpit to hinge up and down. The cockpit has a black robot hand used for a joystick. It also has two small guns underneath the canopy, which is the same piece as used for many other sets, such as 7656 General Grievous' Starfighter and 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid. Hikaru is included in his original 2006 suit. He has a thin mouth, with a small line underneath it. He has brown eyes with black eyebrows. The other side (the 'angry' side) has the same eyes, but a different mouth. Both sides have an orange mask extending over the top part of his head that can be seen underneath the hair, but with a gap in the middle for where the nose would go, if he had a nose. His hair is made of rubber, rather than the normal plastic. It is a light blue colour. His suit has white pieces, apart from the hips and hands, which are black. Only the torso has markings. It has a blue collar, and blue pads near his hands. On his right side, he has his symbol, and on the other side, the designation '.01'. Background The Stealth Hunter was one of the first battle machines revealed in Exo-Force and was Hikaru's first battle machine. It went through many battles during the course of 2006. The Stealth Hunter was not actually a unique vehicle; it was mass produced, although Hikaru is the pilot most often associated with it. None of the other pilots were named and only one is shown. It's weapons are a laser rifle and a dual bladed electro-sword. Notes * It has an alternative model called the "Stealth Wasp" and can be built with its pieces. * The Stealth Hunter can be combined with 7703 Fire Vulture to create the Blazing Hunter and the Robot Reaper 1.0. * The Stealth Hunter can also be combined with 7701 Grand Titan to create the Mountain Warrior. LEGO.com Description Minifigure Included Gallery 7700 box art.jpg|The box art 7700.jpg|The complete model 7700_Alternative.jpg|The Stealth Wasp Blazing hunter.jpg|Combination model: the Blazing Hunter Robot reaper 1.0.jpg|The Robot Reaper 1.0 Mountain Warrior.jpg|Combination model: the Mountain Warrior Comic_Concept_Art_Stealth_Hunter.jpg|Concept art of Stealth Hunter in the comics Comic_Concept_art_Stealth_Hunter.jpg|Other concept art of Stealth Hunter in the comics Exoforce 2.jpg External Links * Bricklink Category:Exo-Force Category:7000 sets Category:2006 sets